The Love Games
by KatieBear1234
Summary: Katniss Everdeen attends the Seam high school with her best friend Gale. They live their life trying to avoid the popular kids, the Careers, and the evil Principal Snow, while having a great time together. But what happens when another cute boy, Peeta, enters the picture? And are Katniss and Gale really "just friends"? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It's my first day of my sophomore year at the Seam High School. I walk through the doors, dreading the 9 more months already until next summer break. But a familiar shape catches my eye and puts a smile on my face. I run up to him, looping my elbow loosely around his strong but tender arm.

"Hey Catnip," he says in his deep voice, smiling down at me.

"What's your first class, Gale?"

"I have science. How about you?"

"History. Well I'll see you at lunch!" I tell him, then scurry off to my first class of the day so I won't be late.

As I'm walking into my history class, I suddenly collide with a figure, knocking me to the ground. I look up, disoriented.

The face that looks down the at me is broad, with widely set cheekbones. His light blonde hair is brushed down his face. He has light brown eyes that I could melt into. His face right now is twisted with shock, his eyebrows high and his hands at his mouth.

"I'm...I'm...so sorry...do you need help?" He stutters, reaching out a hand to me.

"I'm good, thanks," I respond, brushing myself off and walking over to sit next to Madge Undersee, my friend since kindergarten who is also the mayor's daughter.

"Nice going on the first day of school, Katniss. The first thing you do is bump into the new kid."

"Uh huh," reply, but my mind is somewhere else. "What is his name?"

"Peeta Mellark. His father owns that new bakery in town." I nod, still in shock. I could still picture his surprised face looking down at me. He was quite handsome...I shook that thought out of my head. Even though Gale and I aren't technically dating, we are still super close. And he wouldn't be happy if I ran up to him gushing about the cute new guy I ran into. But even so, I couldn't help but smile when I catch Peeta staring at me.

After the history class incident, as I like to refer to it as, I start heading off to my next class of the day. I check my schedule to see what it is:

Period 1: History- Effie Trinket

Period 2: Choir- Wiress

Period 3: Science- Beetee Latier

Period 4: Physical Education- Haymitch Abernathy

Period 5: English- Mags

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7: Math- Seneca Crane

Period 8: Art- Cinna

I head to the choir room for period 2 and greet Johanna Mason when I arrive.

By the end of English class with Ms. Mags (which consisted of boring "Get to Know Your Classmates" games, embarrassing me as usual by sharing that my favorite animal is the same as the school mascot, the mockingjay), I was very tired and glad that lunch had come.

I walked outside to meet my usual lunchtime group, Madge, Johanna, Finnick, and Gale. I spot them at our usual table and run over to greet them.

Gale Hawthorne is two years older than me, a senior, with tall, with dark hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. For a second when I look into them I forget everything, including Peeta, and just want to lose myself and melt into the clear blue lakes. But life has to go on and I sit down, eating some groosling and rice that I got from our local market, the Hob.

"So how were your classes so far, you guys?" asks Finnick Odair. Right as he asks this, the Careers walk by.

The Careers are, you know, the popular kids at the Seam high school. They roam the halls, gossiping, twirling their hair, and shoving unpopulars aside.

Clove, the short brunette, is evil and not afraid to show it. She taunts and insults, leaving unpopulars like me crying. Cashmere is the tall blonde with eyes as cold as ice. But don't let that fool you, she's as dumb as a brick. Enobaria is the tall brunette who I swear has pointed razor-sharp teeth that could kill someone. And the worst of them all, Glimmer. Glimmer is the nastiest girl you will ever meet. Not even a girl, more of a monster. She has blonde hair and gray eyes that torture you when she looks your way. Even the teachers are afraid of Glimmer. She has probably slept with every guy in the entire school, no kidding. Avoid Glimmer to save your life.

The Careers' boyfriends walk over. Cato is Clove's boyfriend, Brutus is Enobaria's, and the evil Glimmer's _current _boyfriend is Marvel. Cashmere doesn't have a boyfriend, but her just as dumb brother Gloss comes over to join the group.

As soon as the Careers start walking by, Finnick is silent. I can feel the tension in the air. As soon as they leave, we all let out a sigh of relief and continue our conversation as if nothing happened at all. I don't bring up Peeta Mellark so that Gale won't be jealous, but Madge keeps eyeing me, prodding me to.

After lunch, I head to my math class with Seneca Crane, who has apparently been replaced by Plutarch Heavensbee. Mr. Crane didn't teach enough and didn't cover the whole textbook last year, so he's been fired.

At the end of the day, I walk to my locker to put away my books. I hear footsteps approach and assume that it's Gale. I turn and smile, only to realize that it's actually Peeta. Peeta Mellark.

My heart racing, we stand there awkwardly, the hall quickly empyting.

"Hey...so um...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I ran into you this morning. I wasn't looking where I was going and yeah..." he says, nervously.

"It's no big deal. Don't worry about it."

"Okay well...see you tomorrow then, I guess!"

"Bye," I reply, watching him leave. Our first interaction. I smile, in spite of myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I came to school the next day happily. I had just started to make a new friend, a big deal for me, being super shy. Seeing Gale in the hallway, I bounce over and gave him a great big bear hug. He is surprised at first, but seeing it's me, he smiles and hugs me back.

"So how was your first day of school, Catnip?"

"It was really fun. Except for the actual learning part," I say, laughing. He laughs too, until we see Principal Snow walking towards us. We immediately let go of each other, walking in silence until he passes.

Principal Snow is an older man with white hair and a permanent frown on his face. He has gray, snakelike eyes that lash out at their next victim. He always smells like roses, and I swear that I smell the faintest hint of blood too, but I can't be sure. Principal Snow is known for sending students to detention simply because he caught them smiling in the hallway. I couldn't imagine what he would do if he found out that we were laughing. Luckily, Principal Snow has no control of our lunch break so we can laugh and talk all we want to.  
Gale and I are both tense when he walks by, and when he leaves, we say a quick goodbye then abruptly turn and go. I walk into my history class right when the bell rings and sit down next to Madge.

"Where were you?" she whispers.

"With Gale. But the Evil Snowman walked by," I whisper back. The "Evil Snowman" is our nickname for Principal Snow.

"With Gale? Aw...," she says, making hearts with her hands.

"Oh, shut up. You know were just friends."

"Miss Everdeen, since you're so chatty today, perhaps you'd like to answer my question? What was the old job of District 5?" Ms. Trinket asks in her high screeching voice that could only be from the flamboyant capitol.

"Um...," Crap. I can't remember. District 5, the...I've got it! "The old job of District 5 was power and electricity!"

"Very good, Katniss. Now if you would please stop talking. So here is..." She keeps teaching her lesson as I look over at Peeta. He's looking at me again. I smile at him and he smiles back, flustered and embarrassed. He turns away. When he turns back, it's my turn to be caught staring. He makes a silly face, making me laugh.

"What is so funny?" asks Ms. Trinket.

"Um nothing. Just remembered something from yesterday."

"Well stop distracting the class!"

"Yes, Ms. Trinket." When she turns around again, I roll my eyes, making him smile. I smile back, happy.

"Okay, class dismissed! Remember to do Section 1A in your textbook!" As I walk out the door I wave bye to Peeta. He waves back, smiling. All I can think right now is_ Yay!_

At lunchtime I find my friends and sit with them, pulling out my lunch. I finally decide to tell them about Peeta.

"Hey guys. So I met this guy yesterday." Gale suddenly tenses up, avoiding my gaze. "I mean, were just friends, of course." Gale eases up a little, but still avoids meeting my eyes.

"Good for you, making new friends on the first day of school!" replies Finnick, holding hands with Johanna. They recently started dating and are a happy couple. Just then, Peeta walks by. I wave to him and he waves back, smiling.

"Oh, there he is!" I say, gesturing towards him. I look around at my friends. Johanna and Finnick not paying attention, talking quietly to each other, Madge looking at Peeta with a strange expression. Gale is picking at his food with a stern expression on his face. He couldn't be jealous...could he? When he looks up and realizes I've been looking at him, I turn my head, embarrassed. But also confused. I mean, were more like brother and sister than like boyfriend and girlfriend. At least, that's what I thought.

There's a looming silence among our table, the only sound being Finnick and Johanna mumbling. We sit there, eating in silence, until lunch is over. We walk wordlessly back to our classes, and when I arrive at class I let out a sigh. Could it get any more awkward?

After school I go to Gale's locker to apologize. When I get there he immediately starts talking.

"I am so sorry, Katniss. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and it only made things a lot worse. Obviously you and Peeta are only friends, if even that. I mean, you've only known each other for less than a whole day. And obviously if you're friends with him then I will be too. I was acting immature and I apologize." I definitely wasn't expecting that, getting ready to apologize myself.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so excited. I just have a hard time making new friends and so I was really happy when I met him," I plead.

"So are we good now?"

"Definitely," I say, smiling. We walk out together, heading home. As were walking out he puts his arm around my shoulders. I put my arm around his back.

We walk home together and say bye, and I walk into my house. My 7th grade sister Prim and her friend Rue are home. I wave hi to them and head to my room. I sit down, still pondering the idea of Gale being jealous of Peeta. Does he like me?

I start on my math homework to distract me. But that doesn't stop me from thinking about it. Were Peeta and I really "just friends"? As Gale stated, we have only known each other for less than a day. We were even more acquaintances than friends. But then why would Gale be jealous?

I just continue to do my math homework and try to forget everything. Eventually I pop on my headphones and play my favorite song in the world, Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. It's so sad but somehow I feel like I can relate to it. I try to melt into the sad music and block out the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walk into school the next day still confused, head still foggy. Gale comes over and ruffles my hair.

"Hey."

"Hey Gale."

"You free after school today? I need to head over to the Hob to pick up some groceries"

"Yeah I'm free. See you then!" I reply and head off to history class.

"Hello class. I know the school year just started but I have a project for you!" Ms. Trinket exclaims. The whole class groans in unison. "Come on, it will get you ready for college. Please write a book review on this novel," she starts passing out copies of the novel, The Resolution to a Revolution, a boring book about the war that split us into districts, which are now our cities.

"But don't worry, this will be a partner project." I hope I can do it with Madge, my closest friend in this class. She posts the list of our names on the projector. I scan the list.

Nikolis, Meelia

Joanine, Moose

Jerome, Rebekkah

Madge, Caillo

So I'm not partnered up with Madge. I think that's okay until I see who I'm partnered with.

Katniss, Peeta

My heart starts beating faster. I look across the classroom to Peeta and he looks back. We stare for a couple of seconds until I finally look away. What will Gale think now? On top of it all, Ms. Trinket tells us more.

"And, since it is a pretty big project, I want you to swap emails or phone numbers. I know it is the beginning of the year and you don't know each other very well but this will help you know each other better."

I walk over to where Peeta sits across the class and say, "Well what a coincidence"

"Sure is. So you want to exchange emails and phone numbers now?"

"Sure," I say as he scribbles down his info. I grab a scrap of paper too and jot down:

Katniss Everdeen

555-2038

girlonfire

"Here you go." We exchange cards. His reads:

Peeta Mellark

555-3730

boywiththebread

"So I guess we should just read the book first?" I say, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah that would really help", he says laughing. I laugh too and I feel a lot more at ease.

"Okay class! Let's get back to our seats now!" Ms. Trinket screeches, clapping her hands.

"So I'll see you later?"

"See you", I reply and leave to sit back down in my own seat. Well I guess that's one way to get a guy's phone number.

The periods go by quickly and soon it's the end of the day. I head to my locker, meeting Gale there.

"Ready to go?" he asks smiling.

"Yep." As we walk out he smiles down at me. I see Peeta out of the corner of my eye and he doesn't look happy. I wonder what made him so sad.

We head to the Hob and pick up some groceries, and then walk back to his house

"What's wrong? You seem a little unhappy"

"Madge told me about your history class." I know he's talking about Peeta. I stop where we are, a block from his house. There's not anyone else around except for a neighbor's cat searching for scraps in a garbage can.

"Look, Gale seriously there's nothing between us."

"I know but..." he trails off. Then, as if in slow motion he puts his hands on my face and kisses me. It's long and I feel my face heating up. I stand there for a moment in shock, moving away. He stares at me with a serious expression on his face. What seems like hours pass by until an old man starts to walk by.

"'Scuse me, sorry." he mumbles with his gruff voice. Right then I turn and run, leaving a shocked Gale behind. I run into my house and into my room, throw on my headphones, and lay down on my bed. I turn the music up and smash my head into my pillow.

The next morning I practically run to class to avoid Gale. Since I'm there 15 minutes early, I sit down and put my head on my desk.

"Hey Katniss." I look up to find a smiling Peeta peering down at me.

"Oh. Hi Peeta." He frowns, trying to figure out why I'm not bouncing for joy when he is talking to me.

"Is...is something wrong?"

"It's not you. I just have a lot on my mind.""Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He frowns again and then goes to sit back at his desk. I put my head back down as Madge walks in. She immediately goes over to talk to Caillo about the book. Ugh.

At lunchtime I hesitate before walking over to my table. As I sit down everyone greets me except for Gale, who sits there picking at his food.

"Hey guys." I sit next Madge instead of the usual Gale. She gives me a suspicious look but doesn't say anything about it.

"So how's school going for you?"

"It's been going well, but ugh in history Caillo is so indecisive and needy. How's Peeta?" I give her an STFU look while I see Gale look even more sad and unfriendly.

"Well I mean, we haven't started yet."

"Oh okay. By the way, have you seen Lola's shoes? Hideous with a capital H!" I smile, relieved that she's switching the topic.

At the end of the day I see Gale walk by. I know he sees me too because we make eye contact for a second before he walks out the doors. I miss talking to him already, the manly smell of his shoulder that I cried onto when my father passed away. I wish he would talk to me, but then again I was the one who made him stop. I feel tears forming in my eyes, brush them away, and walk stiffly out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, things stayed awkward and unfriendly with Gale. Peeta continued to flash that beautiful smile of his, and I started to smile back. I started to read my book for class and it turned out to be not as deadly boring as I thought.

After a smiling history, choir, science, my favorite sport archery of in P.E., and English, I walk to lunch. I see my lunch group and feel a twang of pain in my heart when I spot Gale. After eating, I whisper to him,

"Can I have a word with you in private?" He looks up, surprised. Slowly, expression not changing, he nods, then starts packing up his bag. I walk with Gale to a small empty section of the hallway, but talk in a low voice nonetheless.

"Look, about the kiss," I say, dreading his reaction. He simply looks at me with a weary expression on his face. I take a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, but I don't feel that way about you. But I hope we can still be friends." We stand there for what seems like hours, reminding me of what it was like right after the kiss, but this time he's avoiding my gaze. After a tremendous amount of time he speaks.

"Yes, we can. I'm sorry for rushing things also." I let out a sigh of relief and smile. He grins a little too but doesn't touch me.

"So how has life been, Gale?"

"Oh, you missed out on a lot. The other day..." he continues. I smile up at him, laughing when he tells me about the blonde girl who followed him home. But this also reminds me that I'm not the only one in Gale's life, that if he wanted to, he could have a choice of many different pretty girls to date. But he chose me.

The following day I walk into history class feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off of my chest. Gale and I are on good terms and I hope it can stay that way. I smile, lighting up Peeta's face when he sees me. The last few days have been rough for me, and I've been acting cold to Peeta too, as a result. He looks relieved to see me back the way I usually am.

"Hey Katniss! What's up?" he exclaims, bouncing over like a little puppy.

"Oh, nothing. Just did something I've been needing to."

"So have you started reading the book yet?"

"Yes, but I haven't gotten very far. I've had a lot on my mind with all the drama that's been happening to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was it with your boyfriend?" I look at him, puzzled, and utter, "I don't have a..." Then it dawns on me. Peeta thinks that Gale is my boyfriend. "Do you mean Gale? No, were just friends. Definitely not dating." He looks serious for a second, a look I thought Peeta could never pull, then a grin starts spreading across his face.

"So you're saying you're single?" He asks, smiling.

"Well yes..." I trail off.

"Good to know," Peeta cuts in, his grin even wider than before. "So anyways, you need to..." He continues talking about the book report and I faze out. He looked awfully happy when I told him I wasn't dating anyone. Was he trying to hint me something? "Katniss? Katniss? You there?" Peeta suddenly says, waving his warm, soft hands in my face.

"Oh yeah, sorry blanked out for a minute."

"So if you need help with the book report or anything, just give me a call. I'm free after school." Then he walks away smiling. I may have even caught a wink. But the image of his smiling face stays in my mind the entire day.

At lunch I am walking alone from my locker to my the cafeteria to sit with my friends when I get stopped by a beaming Peeta.

"Hey."

"Hey Peeta."

"You want to sit with me at lunch today? You'd love my friends, they're super nice." I glance in the direction of my friends and then back at Peeta. "Come on, they won't mind. It's just for one day."

I shrug and then say, "Sure, why not?" He unleashes his pearly whites again, leaving me blushing, then I look at the ground, not wanting him to see. But he sees anyway, and smiles again.

I walk up to Peeta's friends nervously. There's two girls, one with wavy, hazel colored hair, freckles pale skin, waving and smiling at me. The other girl has straight, long, jet black hair. She sees me, looks around nervously, and looks back at her food. There are  
also two other boys, one with dark skin and curly hair, smiling nervously at me. The other has dark hair also and tanned skin and when he smiles I can see he has a full set of braces.

"Hey guys! This is Katniss Everdeen. I met her in my History class and now shes a good...friend...of mine," he announces, sharing looks with the tan skinned boy when he says the word "friend".

"Hi, I'm Celeste. Nice to meet you," exclaims the girl with the hazel hair.

"Aiko," whispers the black haired girl, looking down so I barely catch what she says.

"My name is Calix," says the dark skinned boy, looking me over as if examining a turkey on Thanksgiving.

"Hey what's up? The names Jago, pronounced Yay-go, not Jah-go."

"Hey guys. It might take me a while to memorize your names' but I'll get it eventually." Celeste and Jago give me big grins, Calix gives me a small smile, and Aiko finally looks at me. I smile back at them and look at Peeta. He looks relieved that we get along.

"Hey, aren't you in my History class?" asks Jago. I recognized him from somewhere and now I realize that's where. That's probably how he met Peeta. Then I remember that he was partnered with Madge.

"Oh yeah, you're with Madge, right?"

"Yeah, she's so bossy." He rolls his eyes. I laugh.

"Yeah well that's just Madge." Soon were all talking, even Aiko, who started warming up to me. I laugh along, happy I chose to sit with Peeta.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, it's Thursday and I'm sitting in History class, wishing Friday could come sooner. I'm daydreaming about the wonderful weekend when the bell rings and my classmates scramble up with their books, obviously feeling the same way. I arise out of my deep thinking mode and look around at my emptying classroom before realizing it is time to go. As I'm picking up my books, Peeta walks over, greeting me with a warm "Hello" and a dazzling smile.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you are free this afternoon. Our report is due tomorrow." Our report? I wonder and then it dawns on me. I have barely started on our book report yet, I had just finished the book.

"Um, yeah sure. I still have a lot of work to do though."

"Well me too," he grins at me, "I'll meet you at your locker."

"Uh huh. See you then." I reply and then head off to my next class. I can feel his eyes on me, however, as I leave, and walk quicker to Choir class.

At lunch I go to sit with my usual friends. Things are still a little awkward with Gale, and the full on hugs in the past have turned to half hugs and then separation. But even this is still better than nothing, even though I don't look him in the eye for too long anymore. The rest of my friends haven't said a word about what happened, though I know they're curious as to why we are acting so distant. Madge is the only one who asked me once, the day after, when I came to class worried and anxious. She asked me what was wrong, as she saw Gale that morning sad and depressed. I told her to not worry and sure enough, by the end of lunch everything was fine.

"Hey," Gale says, waving me over to sit next to him.

"Hey. Hey guys."

"How's your day been?"

"Average. Can't wait until the weekend."

"Yeah this week has been a long one," he says and I know he's talking about it in more ways than one.

"Yeah," I agree.

"So you free after school today? Were going to go get smoothies."

"No, sorry. I have to...study." I don't want tell him that I'm going to be alone with Peeta.

"Studying? That's so unlike you."

"Oh, be quiet." I say laughing and I swat his arm. "I'm doing it with a friend."

"Oh?" He looks surprised, raising his eyebrows. I wish he wouldn't act this way, but it's true that I don't have very many friends. I'm not a very social person.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well then maybe another time." I'm glad he doesn't ask who this "friend" of mine is, because I wouldn't know what to say. Gale has never been fond of Peeta, and this would make things a lot worse.

When school finally ends, I walk to my locker and find Peeta waiting there.

"Hey Kat! Oh, you don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"Hi. And no, it's okay." I open my locker and start placing my books in, one by one. The hallway is filled with the chatter of many teenage voices coming out of class. I can hear bits of conversations, from gossip to sports to hairstyles. Once I finish filling up my locker and shutting it, he asks,

"You ready to go?" I smile and nod at him. As we walk and I half-listen to him talk about his day, I keep a close watch for Gale. Thankfully, we make it outside with no sign of him and Peeta leads me to the parking lot. He stops me by a Toyota Prius and opens the door for me. I flush at this small act and get in, shutting the door behind me as he walks to the other side. Peeta starts up the car and we drive for a few blocks in silence until he turns on the radio. "So hows everything?" he asks.

"Good. But I haven't really done much on my project, I have to admit."

"No, I mean outside of school. You hanging in there?" This question took me by surprise. I assumed he was as asking me about school, since that was all I knew him by. The more I thought about it, in fact, I barely knew him at all. I wait a beat before answering.

"Well you know about Gale and I, of course."

"Actually I don't. No one ever told me." As I tell him about Gale and me, Peeta nods and "uh huh"s. Then, when I finish, he parks the car and says, "You don't deserve someone to treat you like that. It's your choice who you want to be with." He looks right at me and then gets out of the car. I take a moment to process what he just said, staring out of the windshield. Peeta comes around to my side and opens the door. I walk out and look at the house in front of me.

The house is cream white with a sky blue trim, and has a couple of big windows in the front with dark blue windows. It is one-story house and has a small garden in the front.

"Welcome home," he tells me and then walks up to the faded wooden door and pulls out a key, opening it. He holds the door open for me and I step inside, immediately smelling the scent of freshly baked bread.

"Hello Peeta! Is that you?" a woman's voice calls into the small living room.

"Yes mother. I have a friend over." She walks out of the kitchen into the room. The woman I'm assuming is Peeta's mother is an older, plump woman, with blonde hair streaked with gray. She wears a dirty apron over a gray dress and eyes me carefully.

"Hi, I'm Katniss. Peeta's friend. We're working on a project together," I tell her.

"Nice to meet you," she replies and returns back to the kitchen as Peeta leads me upstairs.

"Sorry about her. She's not very friendly," he whispers.

"It's okay, " I reply, still looking towards the kitchen.


End file.
